The odd adventures of Orito Hyoudou and the Gremory Peerage!
by Elemental115
Summary: Set 1 year after the Events of BorN, Rias and the others recover Orito, Issei's long lost brother! Now that they recovered Orito, they soon realize that an ancient evil is behind Orito's reasoning on being captured. Now, all hell is loose as they race through time to defend Orito. Rated M for language and future lemon scenes. (Rias x Issei, Orito x Asia, Orito x Sakane and more.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a one particular Saturday night, a boy with a black and white tuxedo on along with a red fedora, which had an usual faint aura surrounding it. This boy wasn't like any other human, but far worse. A devil! His name is Orito Hyoudou, and has speculated to be a relative of the reincarnated devil Issei Hyoudou, whom belonging to the Gremory Clan. "It's rather silent in this town, very strange." Orito said silently, as he strolled around town, eventually wondering himself into a restricted area in town, where most of the bad boys/girls were at. As soon as he entered the club, he felt this unusual vibe when he laid his eyes on the first girl in the club. The female had long hair that reached down to her butt, which she had diamond encrusted necklaces along with a strange aroma. Orito stared at her for a moment, when he took a second to blink, the women he was staring at has disappeared, and reappeared behind him. "Hello sweetie, what's a demon like you doing here?" She said, having a sly and sneaking look, being that she was now suspicious of Orito and his reasons for his presence. "..Who are you? And how do you know that I'm a demon..?" Orito questioned the female. As Orito asked, the female now had a strange aura glowing around her, as her appearance slightly changed, wings bursting out of her back, grey and a bit of shaded black, **beautiful** curved wings, It was clear to Orito what she was. She was an **fallen angel** , there was no doubt about it. "My name is Sakane Ino, and I'm simply here because I heard there was a devil lurking these very streets, so I decided to do a little strolling and found myself here, where I decided to bait, and wallah! Hee you are, in my very face." She said with a smile. "Now I'm sorry to do this after you have just came, but you're coming with me somewhere." After that, Sakane raised a swordlike weapon, and used to to knock Orito out.

* * *

 **"Wake up, devil"**

"H-Hmm?"

 **"I said WAKE UP!"**

Orito woke up suddenly when he heard the faint sound of a distorted voice on an intercom, and he found himself to be strapped onto a bed with strange chains. As he struggled to break free from his imprisonment, it was no luck. It felt like these chains were corrupted with some sort of..spell. "Uh, HELLO?!" Orito shouted. "HELP!, I'M STUCK ONTO A CHAIR." Suddenly, a noise was heard from a dark hall. It sounded like footsteps coming from afar. "Quit your complaining, you will not escape, filthy demon." A women said, her voice sounding strangely similar. "Sakane, is that you..?" Orito said, his voice cracking up abit. "Yes its me" Sakane said, as she walked next to Orito, wearing a white stocking along with a bra and a white halfway unbuttoned shirt. "Uhh, why are you here..And who was the one who tied me up and left me here on this bed!" Orito shouted in confusion, trying to take his mind off of Sakanes gorgeous body. "You idiot, I'M the one who tied you up, and I'm here because I'm here to make a special offer to you that you cannot refuse.." Sakane replied. She soon began to unbutton her shirt, a lacy grey and red bra was revealed to Orito's naked eyes. " _Oh what is she planning.._ " Orito thought, but as he thought, he made a perverted grin, continuing to stare at Sakanes body. "..Mmm, like what you see?~" Sakane said seductively, the tone of her voice slightly dropping to a whisper. Soon, Sakane was just in her underwear and bra, as she admired Oritos staring. "I'm afraid this is where we stop, as I'm not here to have intercoursement with you.. Infact, I have to inject something into you." Sakane said as she grabbed a needle, filling it with some type of nitrogen liquid. "Don't worry, what this is supposed to do is that this will put you to sleep, a deep sleep in which you probably will be asleep for a year. " Sakane said whilst grinning. Sakane grabs Orito's arms and slides the needle in, injecting the nitrogen inside of Orito. Soon after that, snoring can be heard, which was coming from Orito. "Man, I expected something different..For a devil this one sure seems to be weak..Maybe I can take him and train him myself.. Hmm.." Sakane thought. " Oh well, it's been fun devil, but you will die right here, and right now. " Sakane snapped her fingers, and suddenly something triggered an explosion, causing the whole building to collapse seconds after Sakane disappeared. The poor Orito's is still stuck in there, asleep and dying. Maybe someone will find him and rescue him before his death?

 **END OF TAPE 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the others!

As the sun rose, morning came. At the same time, Issei woke up from his slumber, with lots of beautiful girls sleeping with him. He smiled as he looked at his mistress, who was next to him naked, He didn't mind though, she has been doing that for the past year now. Rias slowly woke up about 5 seconds later, sitting up and her breasts being visible directly to Issei's eyes. "G-Good morning Rias!" He said, his eyes glistening a little when staring at her breasts. "Good morning Issei" Rias responded, yawning. "Man, I want to fondle those like I did last time!" Issei thought, having a little perverted grin which gave him away. The sounds of Akeno waking up were heard, as Issei got up from his bed and got dressed, and headed out of his room to make breakfast. 15 minutes later, Everybody was up and dressed, walking out the door and heading for school. " I can't wait for what me and my trio are going to do today!" Issei shouted, with another perverted grin that yet exposed what he was going to do. "What? Sneak in on the girls locker rooms, like you ALWAYS do!" Koneko said, having her usual stare of annoyance. But when they passed by this strange building which was supposedly burned down by an unknown person, Issei and Rias felt this unpleasant faint aura, and it was growing stronger each time they would take a step closer. "Issei, something in that building is starting to annoy me, will you and Kiba kindly check it out, please?" Rias said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Sure thing!" Issei & Kiba said together, walking into the crumbling, half burnt area. They soon walked through the longass hall, noticing a small signature on one wall which read "Sakane waz here." "..Who the hell is Sakane?!" Issei said in confusion. "Lets not focus on that, we are finding the cause of this aura." Kiba said, grabbing Issei and walking again, until they reached the end where they meet a chair, with someone strapped onto it. "H-Help..!" Someone shouted out weakly, it was definitely the cause of the aura, because each time Issei & Kiba stepped closer, the aura and power of it grew stronger. As they stepped in front of the bed, there was a guy with hair just like Issei, except the color of his was orangish blue. "Hold on, we will get you out of here." Kiba said, summoning his weapon and cutting the supplements that kept Orito tied down. After that, Issei grabbed Orito and ran out the building, Kiba followed and as they both went outside, suddenly the abandoned building collapsed because its host left. "Rias, look who we found, a person from the building, and the cause of, probably, your annoyance." Issei shouted, sounding loud and proud. "Good Job, I'll give you a reward later tonight" "Oh, we'll both give you a reward" Akeno & Rias responded, both giving a smirk and an odd, nice feeling vibe.

 **A few hours later, after classes and such.**

Later that evening after all the classes, Orito was set down in an emergency type room, where Asia was there, healing him of any important injuries Orito has sustained. After the healings, Orito woke up and looked at Asia, having no sensation of fear and hugged her, thanking her. "What is this place..and where are the two who have saved me? Well, including you of course but, there were two others.." Orito said, sounding if nothing has happen from this moment forward. "Come, I'll guide you towards them and tour you around the house!" Asia responded with a warm, friendly smile. It made Orito smile on the inside. "Man, what a nice girl.." Orito thought, as he followed Asia, embarking on their adventure around the house. We past by Asia's room, which was filled with stuffed animals, wallpapers and a doll of Issei made by a demon. It resembled exactly what Issei would look like in real life. "That's my room, it was recently built, and I kinda enjoy it with the others!" Asia said, again revealing her warm smile. "Others..?" Orito responded confusingly. "Oh, you haven't met them yet..Well you'll meet them now" Asia said with a proud tone in her voice. She grabbed Orito's hand as she ran across the hall, eventually finding ourselves in the living room, where Issei and the others were. "Oh, hes up, Hello sir." Rias said as she stared at Orito. "Hello madam, My name is Orito, nice to meet you guys." Orito said, bowing down in greetment. This was a regular thing Orito did when he felt the need to. In this case, these were some of the people who saved his life. "Nice to meet you aswell, my name is Akeno." Akeno said, smiling her usual smile. " My names Koneko Toujou. " A girl with white hair, and a small, petite body said. "And our names are Xenovia, Irina, and Issei!" The rest of them all shouted, but in an orderly fashion, which made me like them already. After meeting them all, Orito sat down next to Asia because something about her just stands out above them all. It's like...He had a crush on her or something. "Wow, she looks more beautiful then when I first saw her..Her hair looks so bright, and cute.." Orito thought, as he stared at Asia for quite an awhile. When everybody starting heading towards Issei's room for the night, Orito grabbed Asia's hands and pulled her over. "Hey um..Want to hang out somewhere tomorrow?.." Orito said, shyly. "..S-Sure, why not?" Asia said, smiling and having a faint blush. "Orito, you can sleep on the couch if you'd like!" Issei shouted, throwing over some pillows and blankets which Orito caught. "Well, goodnight." "Goodnight" Asia responded, smiling and walking off to her room. "I think I might just ask her out." Orito mumbling, as he set up his sleeping supplements. After that, he laid down on the pillow and wrapped the blankets around him. As he closed his eyes, he thought. "I wonder what ever happen to that woman named Sakane.."

* * *

 **Yea so, this concludes the second chapter of my fanfiction, thanks to those who are reading this.**

 **Your reading is what makes me want to type more, so thank you once again**

 **Also, I'm doing a little Orito x Asia next chapter, which won't contain a smut scene, probably later though.**

 **Orito x Asia is a definite ship in this story, so yea.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A little bonding time!

The sun came out pretty fast this time, but of course time flies when you sleep or have fun, another day, another life.

There was rumbling, lots of people up and getting ready for another day at highschool, not that they were excited for it. Sounds of doors opening and closing, showers turning on and off.

"I'll be making breakfast, pancakes with bacon!" Asia said excitely, always seeming excited when she finally has her chance to help out. "Hey, I wanna cook too." Orito said, offering to help her out, which is kind of ironic. "Sure, besides I don't enjoy cooking alone!" Asia responded, having her regular smile.

"Awesome!" Orito said as he got up, cooking breakfast. 5 minutes later, everybody ate and their stomaches were filled for the next couple hours until lunchtime. Everyone except Asia and Orito walked out of the house, walking to school. "Make sure to watch Orito and make sure hes safe!" Rias said before walking out with the others and closing the door.

Orito and Asia looked at eachother for a good 3 seconds before she asked a question: "What would you like to do?" She asked, slightly and shyly looking away. "We could maybe watch a movie before we go outside? Considering we are still in PJ's." Orito responded, having a smile. "Sure!" Asia responded picking out a movie called White Chicks and inserted the disc into her Sony DVD Player.

After about 1 hour and 50 minutes into the movie, it was over and Asia was already giggling because even though she's watched this before with Issei she still thinks its pretty funny. Orito was laughing quite abit too, getting up and turning the TV off. "Hey, we should head out now. Besides, I need to buy new clothing." Orito said, smiling a bit. Asia also got up and went to go take a shower and change. "I'll be out in probably 15 minutes!" Asia said before she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

15 minutes later like she said, she was out and dressed in a yellow kitty shirt along with bagged shorts, and a cute fuzzy leather jacket. "I'm ready!" Asia said as she walked towards the door, Orito opening it as she walked out along with Orito following her, closing the door. As they walked around, they soon found a Japanese men's clothing store as they walked in, Orito told Asia to wait near the register, as he ventured deep into the store. As he came back, he had 3 bags of clothing filled with stuff like pj's, clothes to go out, and school clothes just incase if he ever wanted to go to school.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Orito said as he bought his clothing and walked out along with Asia. "What would you now like to do?" Orito asked, looking at Asia. "..Lets go to the Arcade! Me and Issei used to do this, now I want to do it with you!" Asia responded, running to the Arcade whilst Orito following her. As they reached their destination, they bought tokens, 20 for each, and the first game they played was "Just Dance" which was on the Wii, surprisingly they had a Wii. When Orito watched Asia dance, he had to admit that she was undeniably very cute.

After Asia finished her game of Just Dance, they played it again except this time they were playing against each other. The song name was Lady Gaga Applause. "Oh, I enjoy this song!" Asia said, imitating the people on the screen. Orito was getting everything wrong whilist Asia was getting lots of points, eventually she won the match as she giggled softly. "Man, you seemed to be doing terribly.." Asia said, teasing him a bit. "Hey, dancing is not my thing, you can't blame me." Orito responded back. As they spent the next half hour playing games, it was 12:30 and it was lunch time for them. As they walked out of the arcade, they went to a fancy-like japanese restaurant, Orito buying Asia and him chicken wingettes along with sushi and 2 bowls of ramen. As they ate, Orito finished first whilst Asia was taking her time.

After lunch, they started to walk around some more, exploring the city some more, visiting some tourist attractions and such. After that, it was 2:30 and high school was ending, meaning Rias and the others were coming back soon, so they decided to hang out a little more before they come. They decided to take a picture somewhere, in front of the church that Asia first went to. "Say cheese!" Asia said as Orito repeated what she asked him to say, taking a picture. They then both hurried back home.

As they reached Issei's house, they both walked in and sat on the couch, waited for the others to return home. 5 minutes later, the doorknob was heard turning and sounds of footstep was heard. "We're back!" Issei shouted, running to his room and changing very quickly. Rias sat down on a chair, and looked at Orito. "Soooo, how was your little date~?" She asked, giggling slightly. "I-It wasn't a date!" Asia responded, interrupting Orito whilst blushing a faint pink. "Oh sure it wasn't..~" Rias said as she got up, walking to the bathroom with a towel and different clothes, planning on taking a shower.

After 7 hours of everybody chatting, playing games together and discussing plans together, everybody was in PJ's and Asia was planning on sleeping with Orito for the night. "Well, you two lovebirds sleep together eh? I guess that's -1 girl trying to take my Issei~!" Akeno said, giggling mischievously. "It's okay if Asia likes me.." Orito responded, staying silent for the rest of the time. "Oh well, I'm very tired. I'll be sleeping, good night guys! " Issei said, with a tired Koneko sleeping on his back. He walked to his bed laying Koneko down and them himself.

As they watched Issei go to his room, Rias, Akeno, and the other girls except Asia walked in with him. "Good night you two, hope you do anything naughty~" Rias smiled, winking, as she closed the door. "Well uh..good night?" Orito said, already having PJ's on, as he layed on the couch. Asia layed on his chest since there was no extra space, both Asia and Orito were blushing. "W-well, good night!" Asia said, rubbing her head slightly on Orito's chest before falling asleep. Orito smiled and the lights went off as he put a blanket around Asia and himself. "Good night.."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and the rest of the story too!**

 **Next chapter will be about Orito trying out** **Kuoh Academy for the first time.**

 **Chapter 4 coming out soon, Bye~!**

 **-Elemental115**


	4. Chapter 4: School, Yay

The rays of the morning sunlight shined as Orito woke up, having a sleeping Asia on his chest. He slowly got up, and laid Asia on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her.

Issei woke up with the other girls sleeping on his bed. It was 6:30 in the morning, and both of them were the firsts up. Orito made it to the bathroom first, and since no one was before him, he decided to be the first one to shower.

Once Issei grabbed his clothes and his towel for school, Orito was out of the shower and the rest of the girls were slowly beginning to wake up. After Orito was up and dressed for school, not that the others knew it, he walked out, only to see Issei right next to the door.

"Good morning, Orito." Issei said with a smile, greeting him with a handshake. "Good morning to you too." Orito responded. "Hey, since you're wearing that, does that mean you're going to school with us?" Issei questioned with a confused expression. "Yes, it does, and I can't wait to see whats going to happend there!" Orito responded, sounding excited.

A good 30 minutes later passed and everybody was up and dressed. Everyone, including Orito walked out the door and headed for school.  
"Wait, why are we walking?" Rias said as a red circle appeared below the group, and teleported them to the school.

As they appeared in front of Kuoh, Asia grabbed Orito's hand and ran with him into the school. "So this is where we learn n stuff! C'mere, I'll take you to your new classroom, you're with us!" Asia said excitedly, taking them to the regular class. The others followed behind them.

As they walked into the classroom, Orito picked his own seat without Asia's help. "Okay, since the others have business to do, I'll be your guide for today!" Asia said, as the period passed by quickly.

Everybody got up and went their separate ways, while Asia grabbed Orito's hands once again and directed him. Surprisingly enough, they both had the same periods. "C'mon, this way!"

A few hours passed by and it was lunch time, as they made their way into the club room to eat.

"Meh, I don't eat." Orito said as he laid back on the couch, yawning silently. Asia sat next to him and ate.

Another hour passed by, and they spent the rest of the day in the club rooms since it was a half day. "Listen up, I have a special disscussion with all of you's." Rias said, raising her voice slightly because she caught Issei nodding off again.

"I have realized something with our new friend of ours, and I'm pretty sure he knows whats this is going to be about." ...  
Orito facepalmed, definitely knowing what this was going to be about.

"He and a certain somebody have been doing stuff together for the past while now, and I think we have a little crush on my hands.." Rias said, as she stared at Orito and Asia. The two both blushed, as Orito opened his mouth to say something, but kept shut.

"But, I'll keep my mouth shut. But there's also a strange resemblance with you, Orito. You seem to act a lot like Issei from time to time. Minus the perversion, though. " Rias said, this time in a serious manner.

"Anyways, we'll be spending the rest of the school day here."

7 Hours passed, and it was 9 PM. Everybody was back home, and in pajamas. Everybody was crowded in the living room, watching TV. Asia laying on Orito's chest, acting like if he's a pillow.

Asia was blushing a little bit, remembering what Rias said earlier. She had to admit that she had a tiny crush on Orito, and she was going to reveal her feelings later.

Orito watched TV silently, as they were watching the news. Something popped up on the news which peaked Orito's interest..

"Late Saturday night there was a mysterious "hell" angelic women seen helping a homeless man. When we went to go interview the homeless man, all he could say was this." The reporter said on the TV.

"I-I don't know! She gave me a house with lots of money..And all she said to me was her name, which was Sakane Ino, then she disappeared without a trace." The homeless man said on TV.

Orito suddenly felt something in him which hurt him mentally. "That..girl.." He said in his mind.

"Orito, something the matter?" Asia questioned in her cute voice, as she looked at him with a slight scared tone.

"No worries, just remembered something." Orito responded, looking back at her with a simple smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Asia said, feeling a little more safe, cuddling in his embrace.

1 Hour passed, and it was 10:00. Everybody was heading for bed, and Asia decided to sleep with Orito tonight, but she is also planning on telling him something.

After Orito set up, thats when Asia spoke.

"U-Um, Orito?" Asia nervously said. "Yes?" Orito responded back.

"I-I...like you.." Asia said, stuttering abit while grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face in it of embarrasment. "..Don't worry, I like you aswell." Orito responded, with a smile as he pulled Asia in for a hug, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad you do." Asia smiled back, cuddling with Orito as a blanket wrapped around them.

"Date, tomorrow?" Orito asked.

"..Sure, why not?" Asia responded sweetly.

"I love you, senpai.."

"I love you too."

They both smiled, as the two lovebirds fell asleep. 


End file.
